fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboyfriend
Fanboyfriend is episode 8b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. After Fanboy acts like he stomped on a radioactive spider, Lupe falls in love with him and deems him as her "super boyfriend". Annoyed, Fanboy tries to get Lupe to break up with him, but things get worse. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Candi Milo as Lupe Josh Duhamel as Oz Plot While playing a game of "Lost and Found Roulette" at the school cafeteria's lost-and-found bin with Chum Chum, Fanboy finds a pair of nerdy glasses, which he thinks convinces him to have a super secret identy. Using them, he pretends to be a geeky kid, Norm Normal, to Chum Chum's interestment. Fanboy then spies Lupe screaming at a spider covered in jello near her lunch, thinking it's radioactive and will give him superpowers. He smashes it - but no powers come out. However, Lupe begins to love Fanboy for saving her from the spider, and even refers to him as her "Super Boyfriend". Fanboy, disgusted, does not like the crush and tries to tell Lupe that superheroes can't have boyfriends, but to no avail. Later on, Fanboy passes of as Norm Normal, only to be recognized by Lupe who gives him a sweater as a gift. Fanboy tries to refuse the sweater, only to fly backwards causing him to be shocked by it (making Chum Chum assume he has shocky powers). Back at the Fanlair, they find Oz and tell him about the crush, but all Oz could say that Lupe followed them through a hole she made in the shape of her head. She then kisses Fanboy, to his disgust. Fanboy decides that the moment has ended and decides to make his own supervillan. So, at a picnic with Lupe at the Nuclear Plant, Chum Chum pretends to be a villan, Toxic Teapot, and traps them in the picnic blanket. He says he won't let them out until they break up. They do, and Lupe gives Fanboy one of her hair buns, again, to his disgust. Chum Chum then lets them out, but Lupe throws him far away due to her heart destroyed. She then falls down the hill colliding with some ants that appear to be radioactive. As a result, she comes back to Fanboy as "Ant Lupe", which gets him excited. But Lupe says that superheroes can't have boyfriends and leaves, making Fanboy sad. Chum Chum comes back - flying that is, which surprises Fanboy. Chum Chum tells him he flew into some radiation waves while flying. Now, he can fly, turn invisable, and even shoot lasers from his eyes. Fanboy, thinking he will do the same thing, heads off to find some radioactive worms, ending the episode Also fanboy farts and chum chum laughs. Transcript Gallery Trivia *This is the biggest role for Lupe yet. *First time Fanboy is someone else. *This is the first time Fanboy kisses someone, although it was not shown. *In episode, it is revealed that Fanboy's ultimate destiny is to stumble into a radioactive accident. *It was the first time Lupe made a sweater for anyone. *This is the first time anyone falls in love with anyone on the show. *First time Fanboy wears glasses and pretends to be someone else. *First time Chum Chum pretends to be someone else. (Toxic Teapot) *First time Chum Chum laughs manically. *Even though both Chum Chum and Lupe get super powers in this episode, they are never mentioned again throughout the series. Though in "Brain Freeze", it's revealed Chum Chum still has his power to fly and heat hotdogs with his laser eyes, but it's also revealed Fanboy also has powers too. *Fanboy is said to be an Autumn, so his birthday must occur somewhere in September, October or November. *It is revealed in this episode that Lupe is afraid of spiders. Continuity *Second episode using Fanboy's name. The first was "Fanboy Stinks". *Second time Fanboy is on the title card without Chum Chum. ("Pick a Nose") *Second time Oz appears without Oz's mom ("I, Fanbot") *Second time someone said "Goodbye forever, Fanboy" ("Wizboy"). *This is the second time Fanboy feels something "coursing through his veins". ("Fangboy") Goofs *Fanboy's no superheroes having girlfriends line is incorrect, because in many superhero movies, like Superman, the hero always has a love intrest. *If Lupe took Fanboy's heart, he'd be dead. *When Lupe asks Fanboy who Chum Chum was pretending to be and he says "The Toxic Teapot! He said it twice!" He holds up three fingers instead of two. *Chum Chum asks for a high five, despite having only four fingers. He should've asked for a high four. *It's shown that Fanboy's ultimate destiny is to stumble into a radioactive accident, but in the "Brain Freeze" special, it's revealed he actually is a superhero. Allusions *The title is a pun on the phrase, "boyfriend". *'Spider-Man-' Fanboy says that when he gets bitten by the "radioactive" spider, he'd become a superhero, which is the same what happened to Peter Parker. Also, he even says one of his powers is spinning a web which he tries to do. Spinning a web is one of Spider-Man's powers. *'CSI: Miami'- Fanboy does Horatio Caine's sunglasses gag during the scene where he says today's special is superpowers. *'El Chapulin Colorado'- Lupe's Superheroine ego called Ant-Lupe is maybe a parody of the fictional Mexican Superhero called El Chapulin Colorado. *'Cars 2'- When Fanboy shocks Lupe, it is similar to when Holly Shiftwell shocks Professor Z. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Lupe